In Your Eyes
by FiferRose
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are vampires in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** YAY! Another Rosalie/Bella story! I just can't leave this pairing alone; they're my favorite F/F Twilight couple! Anyway, in this story, Bella is a young(ish) vampire. I don't know how it happened, why it happened, or when it happened. Use your imagination! ;)**

**[The thing is, Bella's being a vampire "ain't nuttin' but a thang" here. It's all carefree and easy-peasy girl-on-girl lovin'. :)]**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ookami Z, my best friend in the entire universe. :) Hope you like this story, chica, even if it isn't as explicit as you probably want it to be. (You perv....) I'm totally talking to you as I write this... you totally are a pedophile, by the way. Breaking a twelve year old's bed (or was it the fourteen year old?)... naughty, naughty. ;P But I'm sure that guilt didn't last for more than two seconds either....**

**ENJOY. :)**

I traced the granite contours of Bella's bare hip. We were lying in the grass, far enough from the house to not be seen, in an open area that graced the center of the forest. The sunlight seeped in through the trees and as it hit my skin and Bella's, it threw prisms of light from each of us against the trees and the forest floor.

"It's a shame you could not get used to this sooner."

"Well, I apologize that the thought of very public nudity caused me to hesitate."

"It's hardly public, Bella. We own this land, and have for decades. No one comes here, except the family, and not nearly as often as before. There is rarely anything new to see."

"It all looks new to me. I've been out here with Edward, but that was before. I can see everything now. It's fascinating."

"Turning into a vampire will do that to you."

"I've noticed. I can hear everything too, which is sort of annoying, but also pretty convenient, I guess. I mean, it's ridiculous how much we can hear. There are three deer at the western end of the stream. Someone on the freeway has horrible taste in music. Alice is yelling at Jasper for something he was planning involving one of her Jimmy Choo's. Esme and Carlisle are.… Whoa. TMI."

I laughed. I too could hear these things. It was just as easy to focus on one sound as it was to hear them all simultaneously. It was a mind-boggling thing to get used to.

"Well, I actually kind of enjoy that song. As for Jasper, he never gets past the planning stages, but he loves getting Alice riled up. And as far as Carlisle and Esme, well, Bella, you can't expect to be the only person in the house that 'gets some' on a regular basis."

Bella playfully tried swatting my hand away from where it was massaging small circles on her bare skin. To my chagrin, she succeeded. I was not used to this whole 'Bella-is-stronger-than-everyone' thing. In layman's terms: it sucked.

"Okay," I faux pouted, "I'll be nice."

I pulled Bella closer to me while at the same time scooting closer to her. Our bodies met after a fraction of a second, and an electric current seemed to charge through my veins. I kept one arm wrapped around Bella's waist, holding her against me, and placed the other hand on her cheek.

Bella sighed and wrapped her arm around mine, tracing the curve of my hand with her fingers as I traced the curve of her lip with my fingers. She shifted gracefully to lay atop me then.

"I'm never gonna get tired of that little electrical feeling," she promised, and pressed her lips urgently to mine.

"Good. I don't want you to get tired of me," I teased after our kiss ended.

"How could I?"

"We've got eternity together. I'm sure you will need a break every now and again."

"You really think so?"

"I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't hold it against you if you did."

At that moment, Bella wiggled in just the right way. I groaned.

"Maybe I want you to hold it against me," Bella whispered. She smirked, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Again?" I asked in disbelief.

She gave a small shriek of pretend outrage.

"Excuse me, but are you _complaining_, Miss Hale?"

"No ma'am, of course not. But, what do you say we take this party into the house? If I smell those deer for much longer, I'm going to have to do something about them, and I prefer being distracted by you than by my thirst. Besides, I'm getting grass in my hair."

"What are you waiting for, then? Let's go," Bella said. She was to her feet and dressed in seconds, her previously messy hair now up into a loose but tidy bun. I followed suit, and we playfully raced back to the house. I let Bella win; I enjoyed the view being behind her allowed. Not only was she beautiful, all over, but she was extremely graceful and lithe, even for a vampire. I felt the awe towards her that she must have felt towards my family and me when she was first introduced to us.

I could watch Bella move all day, and never grow tired of the way her hips swayed slowly from side to side as she dressed in the mornings, the way her legs scissored gracefully as she ran through the forest, the way her arms twirled above her head as she danced with me, but only when she'd let go of her inhibitions and was not afraid to let the beat have her. Those times that Bella did really let go were some of the best nights of my existence. Of course, the dancing almost always led to making love, but more than that, watching Bella truly be herself made me happy. Bella learned to let the outside world dissolve away, leaving only the two of us spinning in circles, with not a single care in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This is not technically the first bit of smut that I've written, but the first in a long time, the first femslash (not usually my thing, smut-wise), and definitely the first that isn't PWP. Not that there's much plot in this chapter, but there's more to the story than girl-on-girl action. You believe me, right? ;D Anyway, not the first smut, but probably the last. I was kind of done with the whole lemons thing. In fact, I can't believe I actually wrote this, but I did, so here it is. Don't judge me. :P**

Bella beat me to the house with ease. By the time I reached the front door, she was headed up the stairs. When she reached the top, she slowed to a human pace. She caught my eye, held a finger up to her lips, and whispered,

"Shhh."

Then, she slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse as she walked steadily backwards toward the bedroom that we now shared. I crested the stairs with ease, but then slowed to match her pace. She was at the bedroom door now. Her eyes were taunting me as she reached the last button on her shirt. Before I could catch a glimpse of what was underneath, she turned and entered the bedroom. Her dark blue shirt hit the floor, and then her bra a second later. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching Bella sashay slowly to the bed, her back still turned to me. Bella's hands moved to the front of her jeans. I heard her fingers brush the zipper and watched as she began to slide the jeans down her body in the most delicious way, doing some unnecessary wiggling just for my benefit. Before the waist of the jeans reached Bella's knees, I could take it no longer. In a fraction of a second, I was standing behind Bella, molding my own fully-clothed body to fit her every naked curve. I helped her out of her jeans a bit hastily; Bella sighed. I vaguely remembered her mentioning earlier that those were her favorite pair. Now, they would barely do as dish rags they were so mangled. Oh well. There would be plenty of time for her to buy more clothes.

I turned Bella to face me and crushed my lips to hers. Her hands began pulling at my shirt, and it gave way easily to her granite touch, as did my pants. Both now uninhibited by clothing, we fell to the bed. The mattress gave a small squeak as our combined force met it, but the sound was easily ignored; more important and interesting things were currently taking place. I swiftly rolled atop Bella and pinned her down. Lately, she'd been in control. Now, it was my turn to teach her a few things.

First, she needed to learn a little patience. Still straddling Bella's hips and holding her wrists to the bed above her head, I leaned my face into the crook of her neck. My lips moved close to her skin, but the two never made contact. Instead, I breathed lightly against her neck. I smiled wickedly as a shiver ran down Bella's body.

"Are you cold?" I teasingly inquired.

"No. Quite warm, aaaaaah-ctually," Bella replied, faltering mid-sentence as I very lightly pulled the edge of her ear into my mouth, apparently disrupting her train of thought. "Damn it, Rose, stop teasing me," Bella pleaded.

"Patience is a virtue," I whispered. Still holding Bella's wrists firmly above her head, I moved my mouth from her ear to her neck and placed a gentle kiss there. Then, I moved my mouth once more southward, this time resting my lips on her collarbone. My lips traveled farther still, but this time directly to her stomach. Bella moaned in frustration and disbelief as I held back a small laugh. She wriggled beneath my hold, but to no avail. Apparently she was playing fair and not using her newborn strength, and for that I was thankful. To show my gratitude, I kissed a trail upwards, stopping between Bella's breasts. Slowly, I leaned over and took one of Bella's taut nipples in my mouth. She cried out in pleasure and the sound made it more difficult for me to take my time. But, I'd decided to give Bella a taste of her own medicine, and I was going to follow through. Now, I released one swollen nipple from my mouth and used my now-free hand to squeeze and caress it while I took the other nipple into my mouth. My tongue swirled skillfully around the hard little bud and Bella squirmed with pleasure beneath my hold. I moved my hand from Bella's other breast and brought it slowly, painfully slowly, down towards the 'v' between Bella's legs. Her unnecessary breathing ceased momentarily and then resumed at a much faster pace than before as I grazed her outer lips. I could feel the wetness seeping from her core without even making contact with the only bit of warmth Bella's body possessed.

I placed my lips briefly upon Bella's other nipple before bringing my mouth back to hers. I changed my position to gain better access to Bella's sex. I slipped one finger into her core and swallowed her resulting whimper. Sure, everybody else in the house already knew what Bella and I were up to, but we didn't have to broadcast it.

_They're jealous enough, as is_, I thought gleefully.

I kept a steady pace, pushing my finger gently in and out of Bella's center. As I added another finger, I freed Bella's hands and sighed as they began to roam my body. She skipped the teasing, thankfully, and went straight to the pleasure. Her small hands grazed my sides and hips and then, wasting no time, dove into the wetness between my thighs. I groaned at the sensation and the steady pace at which my fingers plunged in and out of Bella faltered for a moment before leveling out again. Bella added another finger and quickened her pace as her own muscles began to clench around my fingers. I added another finger as Bella came closer and closer to her climax and then I slowed my pace. She took the hint and sped her strokes, trying to get us both to the edge before either of us went over it. Gradually, I came close enough to the edge that a moan escaped my lips.

"Now," Bella moaned, too, and I sped my strokes. With my thumb, I grazed Bella's clit and a tremor passed through her body. She mirrored the action on my own clit and the touch put me over the edge. I circled Bella's most sensitive part until she came, and then we each rolled over and lay beside one another, panting. I pulled Bella close and hugged her to my side.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale."

I kissed her then, deeply.

"I love you, too, Isabella Swan. I love you, too."


End file.
